Remember Me Please
by cupcakebrit
Summary: "Lucy? Lucy can you hear me?" A guy with pink hair asks as I lay in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Where am I? I'm Lucy Heartfilia, but... why do I only know my name? "Excuse me but... Who are you?" I replied.
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me Please.

Chapter 1

Aren't we a team?

Lucy P.O.V

Lisanna was back for a month already now.

Everyone was still on high, celebrating the sort of resurrection of they're old friend. I hardly knew her, though she did know the Lucy in Edolas, but we were very different.

Everyone was cheering, Natsu and the Strauss family were the happiest I've seen them. I was happy, that Natsy was happy.

I sat at the bar, having some alone time with my book.

"Lucy!" Mira snapped me out of my in-book trance.

"Huh? Oh hi Mira. I was just reading my favourite book." I replied clutching the leather book in my hands.

"Ohh, what's it about?" She asked while cleaning the bar table.

"It's a tragic love story. When a guy's old girlfriend comes back from a far country, they grow close again. Realising that the guy still has feelings for the old girlfriend, the present one confesses her love in a letter, before performing suicide."

"That's… depressing." Mira said, brows furrowed, wondering why Lucy would like books like these.

"It is, but you could feel the depression and all the feelings. It's really interesting, and touching you know?"

"Hmm then maybe I should read it someday too!"

Suddenly a chair came flying into the wall. It's the ice and fire duo again. They are still fighting even when their friend came back from the dead. Oh goodness. I sighed.

"You flame brain! I'm going to beat you up just like before!" Grey yelled, throwing an ice made lamp at him.

"You beat me up? Why don't you wear some clothes before you try!" Natsu argued back, dodging the ice lamp and throwing another chair at Grey.

Mira smiled "You know, there is someone other than Erza and Makarov who could stop those two." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Look." Mira pointed to them.

Much to my surprise Lisanna came between them, she was holding two sandwiches. "Stop fighting and eat some sandwiches! I bet you guys missed em'!" she held the sandwiches up.

"LISANNA'S SANDWICHESSS!" Natsu and Grey both quickly took one and finished them right away, some how they stopped fighting. I was shocked, Lisanna could actually stop them fighting. "Lisanna? Could you make more sandwiches? The ones Lucy makes are too hard." Natsu asked.

"HEY! My sandwiches are perfectly fine thank you! You just get too motion sick to enjoy them!" I talk back. Natsu, being the baka he is, smiled at Lisanna and she nodded.

"Of course Natsu! I'm your wife aren't I?"

WAIT. Her wife? Isn't that going a bit too far?

Anyways, I went to check the request board for some jobs that would help me pay my rent.

_Flying Necklaces_

_The octoplats lair_

_The green shadow monster_

None of them were to my taste. I walked over to Natsu.

"Hey, you see any jobs that catch your eye? It's your turn to choose." I ask.

"Yea, but I promised Lisanna to do it with her. Pretty pleeeeaaaase?" He begged.

"All right, all right."

But after that, he kept going on jobs with her. Like… like him and Lisanna were a team instead of us. I had to pay the bills so I went on jobs alone, most of them were easy, but I sure did miss my hot-headed dragon with me. Even though he is stupid and annoying sometimes, I have come to respect him to the point where… I have started falling for him. But I know he doesn't feel the same way.

Ever since Lisanna came back, he follows her around, goes on jobs with her, stares at her when she's not looking. He stopped coming by my house, and as much as I like the peace and quiet, it felt empty.

One day. One day he came up to me.

"Hey Luce!" He had a goofy smile on his face, but it seemed… not right.

"Supp Natsu?" I asked, he doesn't usually talk to me anymore, so it was strange.

"I was wondering… You know…" His smile was starting to fade and he was awkwardly stretching his arms.

"Yes?"

"Since me and Lisanna has been going on so many jobs lately… Don't you think it would be better if you found another team mate?" He asked.

I couldn't find a response. Natsu doesn't want to be teammates anymore?

All I could do was reply "Umm yea, sure."

"Hehe, I knew you would understand." He quickly hugged me and left.

I…I… can't believe that I just got kicked out. Lisanna is replacing me, or… was I always just a replacement of Lisanna? I couldn't bear to think about it anymore. I ran back home and shut the door. I realised that I was sobbing; I fell on the floor and couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Aren't we a team Natsu? Aren't we a team?"


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me Please

Chapter 2

A Single Job

Lucy's P.O.V

A week has passed since then.

And I have been going on jobs myself.

I hardly hang out in the guild anymore, since it pains me to see Natsu now.

I usually just go in, take a job, tell Mira about it and leave. Sometimes I would have a chat with Erza and Grey, mostly with Mira when I wanted to have a drink, but it was never like before anymore. It pains me, but I love this guild, I wouldn't bear it if I left. I have isolated myself for so long that no one really seemed to mind me anymore. I was just there.

The landlady said that my rent was late so I needed to find a job quickly. I headed to the request board to see Natsu looking at it as well. I was about to head away since I haven't talked to him since and it was awkward.

"Oi Lucy! Here, take this one; it's simple yet it pays well. You need the money to pay your rent right?" He asked and handed me the request paper.

"Uh... Yea, thanks." I grabbed it and left quickly, I didn't want to stay there any longer or else I might start tearing up again. My chest hurts. He knew I had to pay the rent, but why would he? We weren't even a team anymore. I don't even know if we were still friends. As I sat on the bar stool I read the piece of paper. It was slightly burnt at the edges since Natsu had – well you could say "warm" hands.

_Climb the hill and find the flower of pure white._

_Reward: $XXXXX_

That big of a reward just to go pick some flowers! I'm up for it, that much money could pay two months rent! I gave the request sheet to Mira for her to record it down.

"You're lucky that no one took this yet, a simple job and it pays a lot! Though… It seems sort of… suspicious." Mira stared at it.

"Nah, I think someone just really wants that flower! I'm off!" I was happy, though Natsu gave it to me; I was excited that I wouldn't need to be yelled at by the landlady for two months. I went home to pack some snacks and left for my job. Plue decided to come with, accompanying me to my flower-picking job. I guess he wanted to see the flowers as well.

After a few hours I arrived the mountain, I started hiking up the steep slope.

When I almost got towards the top, a gang of mages dressed in camouflage jumped out of the bushes. I acted quickly and took my keys out of my pouch. I was about to call Loke out, but someone had levitation magic and swung my keys away, Plue went to go fetch them. I was defenceless. I guess this was why the job was paid for such a high price; these guys must be keeping it away from others. They pushed me till I reached the edge of a cliff, I was high up and I didn't have my keys. I had no power. I felt… useless. If I was Lisanna, I could've quickly transformed into an animal with wings and fly away, I could've even gotten away with the flower. But I wasn't her… maybe that's why Natsu left me. I was useless, powerless and I had no strength. I wasn't worth it.

Plue was running this way with my keys. I wanted to run over and get them but the guys were closing in on me, a guy with a magic gun had a grin on his face.

"Next time think clearly before coming to this place little girl."

Plue tripped over and couldn't make it. The guy with the guns was about to shoot me. If I get shot, I would definitely die. But if I jumped down from the cliff, I might just have a chance. I took my chances and leaped backward and off the cliff. I knew that this won't end well and if I died I would need to say my last words. The guys knew I was done for and left. Plue came to the edge and was calling me, he was crying.

I mouthed my last words before I slammed to the floor.

Then, all went dark.

* * *

><p>Hello my wonderful Fairy Tail fanatics ;)<p>

Hope you guys like this chapter, please leave a review! Q.Q

PM me if you want any requests huehue

Please read my SAO collab with AngelofDarkTorture, it's on both of our profiles!

Might update soon, it really depends on my mood :))

xoxo

cupcake


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me Please

Chapter 3

Loke

Natsu's P.O.V

I was looking at the request board to see if there were any jobs since Lisanna and I were a team now.

The reason why I left Lucy is because I felt like we weren't close anymore. I kept on going on jobs with Lisanna so much that we weren't even a team. So I decided to disband the team. She seemed quite okay about it so I assumed she wanted it to happen.

One day I wanted to go to her house, because it's super cosy there, and my house was a mess. But when I got there… Lucy was crying. I didn't know why, or what to do. So I left, it was none of my business anymore.

I found myself staring at her than looking at the request board; she seems to be talking to Mira about something. By the look on her face, the landlady must be being hard on her again… I looked at the job I had chosen and decided to give it to her. She was coming this way and I quickly acted natural.

"Oi Lucy! Here, take this one; it's simple yet it pays well. You need the money to pay your rent right?" I asked, I was nervous but I seemed quite stable.

"Uh… Yea, thanks." She muttered. Thank god. I was right. Phew.

I feel like I helped her with something, and that's enough for me. I wish I could help her even more but… she hasn't been interacting with the guild lately, either in her room or eating in the corner of the bar, talking to Mira. Anyways, I stopped worrying about her; she probably hates me now anyways. Lisanna is cool and all, but she's not Lucy.

A week has passed and Lucy still wasn't back from that job.

Mira was worried and said, "I hope Lucy is okay. That job was a little too easy, I told her to look out for anything weird… Yet she hasn't come back…" Mira was frowning and her brows were furrowed.

"You mean the job that I gave her? The one with the flowers?"

"Yea, that one. I wondered why the job paid so much for such a simple job – "

Mira stopped mid-sentence because the doors flew open.

A guy with golden brown hair, sharp glasses and a nice suit was rushing in.

He was panting hard, like he'd just run a hundred kilometres.

"Wendy! Wendy help!" He called.

Everyone was surrounding him; he appeared to be carrying something. Wendy quickly ran over to see what was happening, Mira as well. Everyone was panicking and gasping. I wonder what it is.

"Give her some space guys!" The guy called.

Natsu had to now what this fuss was about.

As he came closer he realised that the guy was indeed, one of the celestial spirits – Loke. The guild members slowly gave some space for me to walk over, they were all in tears. I slowly paced myself.

The person Loke was carrying.

It was the person who summoned him.

She was lying limp on the ground, her hair was a mess and her clothes were covered in dirt and… blood.

Lying there, with the scars on her face – was Lucy.

* * *

><p>Short chapter sorry! xD<p>

It seems that I'm getting some positive reviews from this so ima keep writing

I guess Natsu and Lucy were sort of misunderstanding each other then eh?

Guessing by the story title and summary, you guys should've guessed whats going on then hehe

Fav and Review ;)

Remember to read my other fanfiction on SAO if your a fan!

xoxo

Cupcake


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Me Please

Chapter 4

Gone

Lucy's P.O.V

The last thing she remembered was someone's name – _Natsu_

Then the world went dark as the emptiness in my heart lingered.

She felt like my whole life flashed before her eyes. You know people say, that when your life is about to end, you suddenly remember everything from when you were born til the day you die. It's like that. Or she guesses it is. She'd never actually died before but… this feels damn right like it. Her dad, my mother, Michelle, Natsu, Fairy Tail and everything she'd been through. Her _keys. _

Huh. She's about to die and yet her keys are not with her. "If I die, would our contracts be cut off?" She pondered, no hope left in her voice. I hope they get to be signed on with a better celestial wizard, I mean; I'm not the strongest. They deserved to be with a strong wizard. "They deserve to be loved, just as much as I loved them."

She's falling into a void of memories. "I'm falling." Her eyes went blank as she hit the ground in one fatal blow.

_Lucy! LUCY! LUCY! Oh no. I better bring her over to the guildhall. _

_Oh no what happened?! Why is she like this? Loke what happened?!_

_ "__Guys give her some space."_

_ "__It's all my fault."_

_ "__Let's just let her rest"_

_LUCY LUCY LUCY_

Mumbles. Words. Sound.

Lucy? Who is she? Why is everyone calling Lucy?

Lucy's alive. "I'm alive." She thought.

I will myself to open my eyes. I'm lying down on a bed. Staring at the ceiling, it's yellow, washed with sunlight. Wait. I let my mind process everything. Even though I don't know who's _my _mind. Who am I exactly? Why can't I remember anything? It's all just one entire blank page of…nothingness.

Lucy felt queasy the moment she sat up, her head hurts and the back of her spine was definitely stinging. She took in her setting as much as she can, filling the blank page up with the image.

It's a cosy room, the light shining through the windows, the bed covers yellow and the pillow is fluffy. There seemed to be a desk with books and notes on it in front of her bed, Lucy wondered why they would be there. An arch behind the desk led to some room, guessing it was a toilet. But what really shocked her was the pinked haired boy sitting on a chair next to the bed, snoring loudly in the room. "Lucy… Lucy…" He murmured. Why is everything Lucy this Lucy that? She thought. It was kind of freaky. You wake up with nothing and you see a guy in your bedroom snoring saying a girl's name.

Lucy slowly got out of bed, cringing at every time something hurts, like a fragile piece of glass each step she took. It was torture but she managed not to wake the boy up. She'd get even more panicked if he were awake.

_What if this was a kidnapping? _She thought. No. The place was too nice, it couldn't have. She went over to a nearby mirror right on the door of a nearby closet. There were bandages over her head and legs, but the first thing she noticed was the blonde hair. She looked down and held it for a moment. Her skin was pale, almost lifeless but still alive, she had a good shape but in these circumstances – wrapped with bandages and bruised almost everywhere – it was hard to see much beauty. She wasn't wearing any clothes.

Suddenly she heard the guy slowly resurface, and was suddenly freaking out at the empty bed. "HAH?! WHERES LUCY?! WHERES HAPPY?! WHERE WHAT HUH?!" His mouth was spilling fire, but it luckily didn't burn the place down.

Lucy backed away from the crazed guy. Hitting the door of her closet. He heard a thud and turned around. His face was filled with just pure emotion, I'm not sure if it's happiness, sadness or just confusion, but there was definitely something there.

Lucy couldn't help it, the pain and the panic was too much, she saw black dots around her eyes and wanted to sit down so badly. She fainted.

* * *

><p>Ok hey guys!<p>

I haven't wrote for a while now, but it's exam week and I had sort of a writers block sorry :(

though it is sort of short, I hope you guys like it! Leave a fav, follow or review :]

Remember to check out "Challengers of Higher Chaos" and sao fanfic that me and my friend is working on

xoxo cupcakebrit


End file.
